


We Found Love In A Funerária

by vique



Category: Het girl
Genre: F/M, hynkaká, os versos ficaram horríveis mas segue frente tem outras fic, tentei crack
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vique/pseuds/vique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presente do Amiago 2014/15. A Funerária/Confeitaria O Que Não Mata Engorda é palco do início de uma grande história de amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love In A Funerária

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> um novo ship, hynkaká... está para chegar

Era um dia tranquilo na confeitaria/funerária O Que Não Mata Engorda. O silêncio e quietude foi umas das primeiras coisas que fazia a moça fazer visitas semanais ao lugar, para ler, desenrolar seus dotes artísticos e literários, talvez degustar as delícias do confeiteiro Maxwell, ouvir o soft jazz ambiente que tocava no estabelecimento. Era uma escolha de entretenimento deveras diferente, mas desde que a tropicalista pseudofreudiana Hynkel fora apresentada ao lugar, não parou mais de frequentar o negócio.

Como frequentadora, ela já tinha certa amizade com Maxwell. As vezes conversavam, ele contava algumas histórias incomuns que aconteceram na funerária, Hynkel as vezes dizia relatos de quando era baixista de uma banda post-punk em esperanto de Benevides & outros assuntos diversos. Tardes e mais tardes com causos e diálogos trivais, foi criando-se uma forte amizade entre a famosa escritora e o talentoso confeiteiro.

Quando o sino da porta tilintou, a moça se segurou em sua cadeira, tamanha surpresa com a pessoa que chegara. Era Kaká. Sim, Kaká, o próprio. Lançou mão do seu óculos psicodélico para ver melhor e certificar-se de que não era uma ilusão, mas não era.

O meia-atacante sentou-se a uma das mesas e logo foi atendido pelo pâtissier. Hynkel revezava entre escrever algo que provavelmente era a continuação da saga Alegria Nas Bolas e observar de longe os dois conversarem enquanto comiam muffins com chá. Não conseguia ouvir, pois o tom de voz de ambos era baixo, afinal de contas ainda estavam em uma funerária (e doceria).

***

“... então eu coloquei a balinha na mão dele e ele apertou. Juro que é verdade!” O confeiteiro tinha tom de súplica. Ninguém acreditava que Maxwell havia visto e alimentado um morto com seus doces. Já achavam que o pobre estava louco de tanto ver defuntos diariamente.

“Ok, ok, calma... acredito em você. Isso é uma história e tanto, devia escrever um livro.” Kaká riu e a expressão do outro murchou. Claro que ele também não iria acreditar. “Falando em livro... aquela ali na outra mesa não é a escritora de Alegria Nas Bolas?”

“Oh, sim sim. Ela vem aqui sempre, conversamos bastante e essas coisas.”

“Ah, caralho Max! Ninguém escreve uma história que nem ela! Eu preciso que ela autografe a minha cópia!” Da calma personalidade, o jogador parte para uma persona fanboy. Kaká olha em direção a Hynkel e como em coincidências de comédias românticas americanas, a mesma também estava dando uma olhada no outro. Logo desvia seu olhar rapidamente a seus escritos, como nada tivesse acontecido. “Esse livro me lembra tanto os tempos de Real Madrid, com o Crist-- Enfim, me diz que dia ela vem aqui de novo, por favorzinho?” O jogador junta as mãos em pedido a Maxwell e sorri meio como quem não quer nada, mas já querendo tudo.

***

Outra semana se passou e lá estava pontualmente a misteriosa escritora/desenhista. Pediu apenas um café solúvel e sentou-se a usual mesa, sem nenhum certo jogador por perto, infelizmente. Tirou de sua mochila um caderno preto com um pequeno adesivo de Fulepão no centro da capa e começou a desenhar rabiscos aleatórios. Maxwell se juntou a ela a mesa e despretensiosamente começaram a conversar, até que Hynkel pergunta:

“Ô Max, de onde conheces o Kaká?” A moça fala com um tom envergonhado, tentando não parecer muito interessada, sem fazer contato visual com o confeiteiro que estava a sua frente.

“É uma longa história... Nos conhecemos nas aulas de-"

 

O sino bate, a porta se abre

Chega o Kaká com seu livro na mão

O rosto da moça fica em febre

só com a maravilhosa visão

 

 

O confeiteiro já puxa o carro

E o jogador vai sorrindo a mesa

“Ele deve estar cometendo um erro...

Só pode” pensa a moça surpresa

 

O atacante vai logo sentando

e puxando conversa espontâneo

Logo pediu seu autógrafo, rindo

 

Ela então assinou, na camaradagem

Abriu o livro e achou uma mensagem

"Hynkel, você quer sair comigo?"


End file.
